Completam Cognitionem
by annadid413
Summary: After Sirius dies, harry just needs peace, so he takes off to places unknown to get away and think about his future. With new friends, new school, and new powers how will harry cope with his life now?


So first thing first i do not own harry potter or anything else J.K.R. wrote. Also this is my second try at writing, my first was just that bad that i had to try again years later. So please review and tell me what i did wrong, what i can do better, and what you dislike or like. please do not review just to say you "hate it" and not tell me why. same with "it's good, update soon" those will not help me become better overall. Thank you for you time!

_"He is gone, forever just gone, no more letters, no more possibility of being a normal person with a family, that dream is gone with Sirius, just gone. Forever gone, Sirius will no longer be here with him, everything that serious stood for in Harry's mind was gone. No more could he dream of being just Harry, no more could he get away from the Dursley's. All those dreams were gone with Sirius, just gone."_

Harry could tell that Dumbeldore was talking to him but all he could think was these same thoughts that just kept repeating over and over again in his mind, along with the picture of Sirius falling though the veil. It was a never ending spiral that Harry could no longer stand, and finally his magic just snapped! Everything in Dumbeldore's office started to shake and levitate until it finally shattered. Item, after shiny item, flew and shattered all over the office. Fawkes took off trying and failing to calm Harry down. Harry could no longer hear anything, but his own thoughts and all he could see was Sirius falling though the veil. After the office was mostly destroyed Harry finally realized where he was and quickly before Dumbledore realized that Harry was back in control left and ran outside to get away from everything.

After running blindly for a few minutes and quickly losing his breath, Harry stopped to look where he was and saw that he was close to the black lake, but on the wrong side that he was used to. Indeed he was right next to the forest, and could barely see Hagrids hut in the distance. "No wonder I am so out of breath." He spoke to himself softly still panting heavily. Harry decided to sit down and catch his breath and get his mind back in order. After all that had just happened he just needed a break from everything that he could think off_._

_ "The Dursley's were out of the question for sure, if I were to go back to there, I will not come back sane. I would just go crazy, there is no if or buts about it. But where would I go? I cannot go to the Weasleys; that will just put them in danger now that everyone knows that Voldemort is back. Voldemort, there is a question I need to answer, what about me does he want dead? Why does he keep attacking me? Both when I was a baby and now? Why me? How can I protect myself, what makes me so different then everyone else? The aurors are form Hogwarts and most adults are from Hogwarts as well, so what am I supposed to learn to protect myself and others form this monster? I should just leave, everyone will be safe then, and I can think about what I can do to protect myself from Voldemort. But where should I go, London to the safe house? No Dumbledore will find me there and make me go back to the Dursley's or the Weasleys. I cannot go to the burrow but muggle London? No I do not have any muggle money. I will just leave and find someplace to go later, first I just need to get out of Hogwarts without anyone noticing or stopping me. How? I cannot floo, I would need to go back to Dumbledore office for that, I do not know how to make a portkey, or appartate, and I will not get far enough away by walking. What else is there, that is it FLY! But my firebolt is locked up in Umbrigde's office, but the twins summoned theirs when they left, that is what I will do!" _

Harry cleared his throat and yelled out, "Accio!" then sat down on the rocks to wait for his firebolt to get there. Judging by the distance that he ran, it would take a few minutes to get there. In the meantime he thought about where to fly.

_"I cannot go back towards the castle, people might see me, towards hogsmead and again people, I need to go where there will be no one for miles. The forest, I have no idea where it ends, but that prefect. No one will ever suspect that I flew over the forest! If I get tired I can just land for a bit and then move on once I rest up. I have been in the forest many times before what is one more, please how big can the forest be any way. I can fly at 150 miles per hour and I can fly for at least a couple hours without a break._

With that thought in mind Harry finally saw that his firebolt was heading towards him. Harry made sure his wand was as secure as he could make it and waited for his broom to get to him. After Harry grabbed on to his firebolt he took a long look around, not knowing when he will see the castle again, and with that thought he mounted his broom and flew up and over the first trees of the forest.

AN: so question is should i keep going? Its been a long time since i last tried to write anything really, and i have gotten a better grasp on english, but i am still not that great at grammer and spelling. what do you think? And the next chapter will be much longer i just am not sure if i should really keep going.


End file.
